1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to water sensors and more particularly to a spring loaded switch that is maintained in an open position by a water soluble substance or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apartment building or a building of a condominium, it is commonplace to find a hot water heater in a residence on an upper floor. When there is water leak in the hot water heater, water may not only cause substantial damage to the upper floor residence but may leak through the ceiling of a residence on a lower floor. Hence, the lower floor residence may sustain substantial damage, such as a collapsed ceiling and water damage to rugs and furniture. A usual consequence of the water leak is that a person living in the upper floor residence has an undesirable exposure to liability for the damage caused to the lower floor residence.
In a single family dwelling, a homeowner's only warning of a water leak in his basement, for example, is awakening to find that there is several feet of water in the basement. The water may cause damage that may costs thousands of dollars to repair. Additionally, pumping the water out of the basement is difficult and expensive.
Although there are a plethora of devices that may be adapted to sense the water leak, these devices are typically expensive, unreliable and inconveniently large. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, reliable and small water leak detector.